


Take Our Chance Whilst We Can.

by fandomismyship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, This turned out sadder than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft kisses are shared in the dead of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Our Chance Whilst We Can.

****

“We should not be doing this,” was the soft whisper that broke through the icy night, the world around the two shadows in the moonlight was still and not a creature dared make a noise in the presence of two powerful Wizards. “If people knew…”

“They would turn their back on you. What does that say about them?” It was a fair point, Dumbledore had to admit. People would turn their backs on him if they found out that he was in a relationship with the Dark Lord himself. People just didn’t see what he did, they didn’t see the good in Tom that Dumbledore did. He knew that Tom was still in there, somewhere.

A hand ran down the pale skin of Voldemort and the dark man’s eyes closed. “You have to understand their point of view, Tom,” Dumbledore whispered, noticing the small twitch Voldemort gave at being called his former name. “You have killed, tortured and destroyed the things and people they love.”

“I had to.”

“I know… I know.” And Dumbledore did. The man understood having to do terrible things in order to achieve what they thought was needed. He had left Harry in a less than happy home, and he had watched him grow, knowing the risk and pain he would face one day. Everything Dumbledore had done was right in his head, but that didn’t mean that others saw it that way. They wouldn’t have understood when Harry was merely a child. As much love as Dumbledore had for Tom, the other was too far gone to be saved, even if he did see the small parts of his Tom there, Voldemort was too strong for Tom to ever fully come back. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you foolish old man,” came a soft reply, lips pressing against Dumbledore’s as the other ignored the obvious lie; Voldemort could not love, they both knew that. Make believe was better than nothing at the end of it all.

The length of the kiss was lost to them both as they continued to stay close, hidden away on the edge of the Dark Forest, hidden far enough away that their little secret would remain just that. Both knew of the pain to come and they both knew that this would never last, so taking what they could for now was the best they could do and it’s what they could.

All things have to end, even love.


End file.
